The present invention relates to a blood collecting apparatus and a blood-collecting method to be carried out by using the blood collecting apparatus.
In normal blood collecting (operation of introducing blood collected from a donor by a blood collecting needle into a blood collecting bag), a needle-piercing portion of the donor is sterilized with alcohol. But there is a possibility that bacteria present on or under the skin enters the blood collecting bag together with the blood.
Some kinds of bacteria which have entered the blood collecting bag increase while the blood collecting bag is kept cold. When the blood is transfused into a patient, the patient may suffer from infectious disease or blood poisoning.
The pH of red blood cell conservation liquid (S.A.G.M. liquid, OPTISOL liquid, M.A.P. liquid, and the like) currently used is substantially neutral, unlike the conventional blood conservation liquid (anticoagulants such as ACD-A liquid and CPD liquid). Thus, in the red blood cell conservation liquid, bacteria increase in a high extent while the blood collecting bag is refrigerated.
Because the bacteria are present not only on the skin but also under the skin, only careful sterilization of the needle-piercing portion is not enough to prevent them from penetrating into blood.
It is experimentally known that bacteria penetrates into an initial flow of collected blood, together with fragments of skin. However, a blood collecting bag or a blood collecting apparatus capable of removing the initial flow of collected blood has not been developed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a blood collecting apparatus and a blood-collecting method to be carried out by using the blood collecting apparatus capable of preventing blood from being contaminated with bacteria, improving safety, and collecting examination blood in a preferable state.
In order to achieve the object, there is provided a blood collecting apparatus comprising a blood collecting needle for collecting blood from a donor, a blood collecting bag for accommodating collected blood, a first tube whose one end communicates with said blood collecting bag and other end communicates with said blood collecting needle, a branch portion provided on a portion of said first tube, a second tube connected with said branch portion at one end thereof and having a blood take-out port, and a flexible resin bag and having a third tube communicating with said second tube.
In order to further achieve the object, there is provided a blood collecting apparatus comprising a blood collecting needle for collecting blood from a donor, a blood collecting bag for accommodating collected blood, a first tube whose one end communicates with said blood collecting bag and other end communicates with said blood collecting needle, a branch portion provided on a portion of said first tube, a second tube connected with said branch portion at one end thereof and having a blood take-out port, and a filter gas-permeable and blood-unpermeable and communicable with an interior of said second tube.
In order to further achieve the object, there is provided a blood collecting apparatus comprising, a blood collecting needle for collecting blood from a donor, a blood collecting bag for accommodating collected blood, a first duct whose one end communicates with said blood collecting bag and other end communicates with said blood collecting needle, and introducing said collected blood into said blood collecting bag, a second duct branching from said first duct through a branch portion and having a blood take-out port, and pressure buffering means for suppressing fluctuation of a pressure of said second duct.
In order to further achieve the object, there is provided a blood collecting method to be carried out by using a blood collecting apparatus comprising: a blood collecting needle for collecting blood from a donor; a blood collecting bag for accommodating collected blood; a first tube whose one end communicates with said blood collecting bag and other end communicates with said blood collecting needle; a branch portion provided on a portion of said first tube; a second tube connected with said branch portion at one end thereof and having a blood take-out port at the other end thereof; and a flexible resin bag and having a third tube communicating with said second tube, said blood collecting method comprising the steps of piercing a blood collecting needle into a donor when a portion of said first tube positioned between said branch portion and said blood collecting bag is sealed, removing air inside said first and second tubes by introducing an initial flow blood from said donor into a portion of said first tube between said blood collecting needle and said branch portion and into said second tube and by accommodating air inside said portion of the first tube positioned between said blood collecting needle and said branch portion and air inside said second tube in said flexible resin bag; and collecting a predetermined amount of blood from said donor in said blood collecting bag by intercepting communication between said first tube and said flexible resin bag and by communicating said portion of said first tube between said blood collecting needle and said branch portion with a portion of said first tube between said branch portion and said blood collecting bag.
In order to further achieve the object, there is provided a blood collecting method to be carried out by using a blood collecting apparatus comprising a blood collecting needle for collecting blood from a donor; a blood collecting bag for accommodating collected blood; a first tube whose one end communicates with said blood collecting bag and other end communicates with said blood collecting needle; a branch portion provided on a portion of said first tube; a second tube connected with said branch portion at one end thereof and having a blood take-out port at the other end thereof; and a filter gas-permeable and blood unpermeable and communicable with an interior of said second tube, said blood collecting method comprising the steps of piercing a blood collecting needle into a donor when a portion of said first tube positioned between said branch portion and said blood collecting bag is sealed, exhausting air inside said first and second tubes from said filter by introducing an initial flow blood from said donor into a portion of said first tube between said blood collecting needle and said branch portion and into said second tube, collecting a predetermined amount of blood from said donor in said blood collecting bag by intercepting communication between said first tube and said filter and by communicating said portion of said first tube between said blood collecting needle and said branch portion with a portion of said first tube between said branch portion and said blood collecting bag.
In order to further achieve the object, there is provided a blood collecting apparatus comprising, a blood collecting needle for collecting blood from a donor, a blood collecting bag for accommodating collected blood, a first duct whose one end communicates with said blood collecting bag and other end communicates with said blood collecting needle to introduce said collected blood into said blood collecting bag, a second duct branching from said first duct through a branch portion and having a blood take-out port and an accommodating portion, provided on said second duct, for accommodating said collected blood temporarily.
In order to further achieve the object, there is provided a blood collecting apparatus comprising, a blood collecting needle for collecting blood from a donor, a blood collecting bag for accommodating collected blood, a first duct whose one end communicates with said blood collecting bag and other end communicates with said blood collecting needle to introduce said collected blood into said blood collecting bag, a second duct branching from said first duct through a branch portion and having a blood take-out port and an accommodating portion, provided on a second duct at a portion between said branch portion and said blood take-out port, for accommodating said collected blood.